wake up
by flowerfortunes
Summary: Corrin finds herself in the lobby of an old theater, with a wound of unknown orgin. She then goes on a quest to find help, and her siblings. AU - multichap -there will be some pairings, but they will not be the main focus of the story - rated T for mild gore and possible swearing


**EDIT: fixed some errors 11/11**

Corrin clenched her left arm, her breathing ragged. Warm blood was seeping through her trembling fingers, despite her efforts to stanch the flow oozing from the gash. Corrin sat up carefully, trying not to damage herself further. There was an ominous still in the room, and faint record music could be heard. Corrin's warm, brown eyes scanned the dingy lobby of the abandoned theater, and she wondered what to do next. She sighed, and shakily stood up.

"Better find some help before I bleed to death," she chuckled nervously.

Corrin cautiously padded down the hallway, her gaze wandering anxiously, her hand still on her left arm. Then, in the distance, she saw a dusty, ornate double-door. She slowly leaned on them, hoping that there were allies inside. She definitely heard the distant mutterings of a few human voices, and one in particular sounded rather familiar. Corrin's heart beat frantically, hoping that this was real and not another illusion. With the little strength she had left, Corrin pushed open one of the creaking doors.

As soon as the door inched open, the voices silenced, as if they feared her presence. Corrin's heart stopped. Had she walked into another trap again? She trembled in anticipation. The large theater seemed empty and neglected, with cobwebs littering every corner. There were rows and rows of seats, perfect for enemies to lie in wait for an ambush. Nothing moved, yet.

She decided to take a chance and call for help. She needed it.

"H-Hello? Is there anybody in here?" Corrin said, her voice reverberating off of the grey walls.

Suddenly some lights flickered on, and Corrin heard the voices again, along with some movement. She stepped back towards the doors, preparing to run if she needed to. Her stomach twisted in fear. This could be her last moment.

The voices died down, and Corrin could see a small figure slowly pop up from behind some of the many seats. It moved into the aisle and cautiously towards Corrin. She tensed, not knowing who or what this was.

"Corrin? I-Is that you?" a familiar, feminine voice whispered.

"Elise?" Corrin exclaimed, relaxing a little.

The figure, presumably Elise, ran closer. She could now see the young woman, her blonde twintails bobbing behind her. She was wearing a simple black dress and coat, and casual flats. Elise then stopped right in front of Corrin, tears visible in her cinnamon eyes.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since, you know…" Elise muttered, pulling Corrin into a hug.

Corrin leaned into her embrace, so happy that she found her little sister and not some monster.

"I-I'm not entirely sure. I just woke up here, and I don't remember much past that," Corrin paused. "a-and I have this wound." She moved her blood-covered hand away from her arm, exposing a rather large gash.

Elise's eyes widened, stepping back a little bit.

"Oh no! How did that happen?" Elise exclaimed.

"I don't know, remember, I said that I don't recall how I got into this mess," Corrin groaned, wincing a little.

"Gah, you don't have to be so snarky about it. You're starting to sound like Leo," Elise sighed, and then continued. "Well, I have a first-aid kit where Silas and I are hiding out. Follow me, it's around the lights over there."

Elise then started walking down the narrow aisle, motioning for Corrin to follow. Corrin stepped unsteadily behind Elise, trying not to hit the seats adjacent to her. Eventually they reached the cluster of lights, it was a few lanterns that illuminated a bare patch in a row of seats. A freckled, grey-haired young man was sitting down against a damaged seat, studying a worn piece of paper. At the sound of the pair's footsteps, he looked up from the text. He grinned at Corrin.

"Corrin! Long time no see!" the young man said, carefully placing the parchment aside.

"Silas, right?" Corrin inquired. Silas nodded his head. "I'm not entirely sure if I remember you, sorry," Corrin continued.

"Well, it _has_ been quite awhile since you two have seen each other," Elise chirped, scooting past Silas to reach her first aid kit.

"I guess.." Silas said, looking mildly defeated. "I remember having a lot of fun when we were in Ms. Lowell's class together."

Corrin raised her eyebrows.

"Wait a second. Were you the one who played knights with me?" Corrin asked, a slight smile on her face.

"Oh! You remember now?" Silas said, his face lighting up.

"Yeah I-" Corrin started to say, but was cut off by Elise, who had brought out some medical supplies.

"Yo, we should probably be treating Rin's wound right now. Could you please sit still, sis?" Elise said, lightly touching Corrin's arm.

"Oh! Ok. I'll let you guys focus on that. I'll just continue trying to figure out this map," Silas mused. He then brought the map back onto his lap and became rather quiet.

Elise flashed Silas a quick smile, and then began to clean the wound on Corrin's arm. Corrin flinched a little because of the sting of the cleaner. Elise then wrapped some gauze around her arm.

"So Elise, do you know where everyone else is? Xander and Leo and Camilla and the others?" Corrin asked softly, glancing at her sister.

Elise suddenly stopped dressing Corrin's wound. Silas looked up quickly with a worried look on his face.

"W-what's wrong?" Corrin queried nervously. Elise sighed audibly.

"I'm not entirely sure myself. I woke up inside here too, without knowing how I got here. Thank the gods I found Silas. He was in a similar situation as well," Elise stated, resuming her work. She taped the end of the gauze. "Well, we're done here. We should set up for the night."

"Alright," Corrin said.


End file.
